1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tubular beams and more specifically to a tubular beam for the construction of temporary structures, which allows a temporary structure to be efficiently constructed.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It appears that the prior art does not disclose a tubular beam for the construction of temporary structures. Conventional scaffolding or pipe and block assemblies are typically used to construct temporary structures.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a tubular beam for the construction of temporary structures, which allows a temporary structure to be efficiently constructed with fasteners.